


Wizards and Mermaids, oh my!

by Priestess_Kitty_Neko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Crossover, Four words and two characters, Gen, I guess technically Charlie is around somewhere, Kidfic, Mentioned Arthur Weasley, Mentioned Athena (Disney), Mentioned Attina (Disney), Mentioned Triton (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9613547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priestess_Kitty_Neko/pseuds/Priestess_Kitty_Neko
Summary: “It’s a Wemur”Molly heard her wayward son before she saw him, crouched precariously on a rock.  He held his stuffed lemur over the ocean as though showing the water his toy.Four Words, Two Characters challenge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Four words from my cruel(?) friends: Leemur, ballistic, blue, baby  
> Two characters from the magnificent Danianha: Molly Weasley and Princess Ariel
> 
> And then this happened...

“It’s a Wemur”

Molly heard her wayward son before she saw him, crouched precariously on a rock. He held his stuffed lemur over the ocean as though showing the water his toy.

“William Weasley what do you think you are doing!? That’s dangerous! Come here!”

“But mummy, I’s talking to my fweind! Is safe!” He protested as she marched towards him. She’d gone ballistic at Arthur for letting Bill out of his sight in such dangerous terrain. The logical part of her knew the seaside was covered with charms to keep small children safe, but a mother is rarely logical.

“Do not talk back to me, William,” She snapped, relief making her sharp, though she softened at her son’s crestfallen expression.

“I’m sorry, baby, I was just worried about you. Come away from the edge.”

“Is ok!” Bill perked up again, “Awiel is good swimmer!”

“Aw…Ariel? Who is Ariel, honey?” but she had reached Bill at that point and could see the mass of bright red hair barely hidden under the seafoam. Wide blue eyes looked up at her in curiosity.

“She has a tail, mummy!” Bill tugged on her hand, excited. 

“So I see. I’m sorry, sweetie, I didn’t mean to scare you.” She knelt down on the rock beside Bill, and the mermaid cautiously rose above the waves again. She was clearly a child, not much older than Bill, and the caution on her face quickly changed to curiosity at the sight of Molly’s friendly smile.  
“Hello, dear. Are you lost?”

The mermaid shook her head.

“Nuh-uh! Papa said I shouldn’t go far but Mama said he was being silly and it was safe so I could explore all I wanted! I think Attina is lost though,” She looked around as though expecting to see someone else, “She was there and then I saw a pretty shell and I went to look at it and then she was gone.”

Molly smiled despite herself. The child’s enthusiasm was contagious.

“And then I saw Bill and Papa says humans are dangerous but we have the same hair and Mama says Papa is being over caw-“

“Cautious” Molly supplied. Ariel nodded.

“Yeah, that! And Bill says he isn’t a human, he’s a wizard! So it’s ok, right?”

Molly laughed.

“I suppose so. It’s time for Bill to come eat dinner now though, I’m afraid, and you’re parent will get worried if you stay out too late. I think you’d better head back now. You can play again tomorrow, alright? Say goodbye, Bill” she nudged her small son. 

“Ok! Goodbye, Awiel! See you tomowow!!”

“Bye Bill!” Ariel waved cheerfully as Molly lead Bill back to the holiday home.

**Author's Note:**

> Using Mama and Papa because Danish >_>  
> And then Ariel and Bill keep playing together all summer. Later on when Ariel married Eric who is actually a wizard prince she finds out about the wizarding world and looks up her old friend Bill and then Fluer and Ariel hit it off like a house on fire because Fleur is a troll.  
> Also imagine Arthur and Ariel. The strange things they will discover.   
> Be scared.


End file.
